The present disclosure relates to a storage container and, in particular, a storage container of a drug dispensing and storage station.
Modern automated blistering machines, for example, those disclosed in the publication WO 2013/034504 A1, include, depending on the level of configuration, several hundred storage and dispensing stations. These storage and dispensing stations store a plurality of drug portions of a specific drug and, upon request, individual drug portions may be dispensed. Using the automated blistering machines, the drug portions stored in the storage and dispensing stations are combined and blistered individually for each patient according to the medically prescribed input time points.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a storage container for the storage and dispensing station that minimizes the contamination of the automatic blistering machine in which the storage and dispensing station is used.